1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter saw and more particularly, to a rotary worktable positioning structure for miter saw for controlling the positioning of the worktable.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate adjustment of the clamping angle of the workpiece for enabling the workpiece to be cut obliquely, a miter saw has the workpiece carrying worktable rotatably mounted on the machine base, and is provided with a positioning structure for locking the workpiece to said machine base. This positioning structure comprises a screw rod coupled to the worktable. The screw rod can be rotated forwards and stopped against the periphery of the machine base to lock the worktable. It is inconvenient to lock the worktable to the machine base by means of rotating the screw rod. Further, when stopping the screw rod against the periphery of the machine base, the periphery of the machine base may be damaged. Further, this design does not allow the user to lock the worktable to the machine base in a specific cutting angle (for example, 15-degrees or 30-degrees) rapidly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotary worktable positioning structure for miter saw that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.